The Best Day
by smileitsliz
Summary: 33 years after Camp takes place, where are Shane and Mitchie? Still at home, watching their daughter sing on TV. Smitchie. Songfic. Futurefic. Oneshot. Enjoy! :D


**So, this is my second Camp Rock fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this, it was fun to write! Right now, it's just a oneshot based on Taylor Swift's song, _The Best Day._ I don't own anything sadly. I really wish I did though. :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Shane, you better hurry up and get your arse over here! You better not miss this!" I heard Mitchie yell to me.

"I'm coming honey, I'm coming!" I yelled back from the kitchen. I headed over to the living room with two cups of scalding hot coffee in my hands. One of the cups spilled on my hand as I was walking over. "Ooh, ouch. Here, take your damn cup of coffee, will ya? Before I burn myself more?"

"Ah, see, I told you we'd always grow up to be a bantering old couple," she laughed. I sat down right next to her just as the Today Show came back from the commercial break.

"And we're back," the host said. "This morning with us we have the beautiful and talented Isabella Gray sitting with us! So glad to have you here, Isabella."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to be here, Stephen," Isabella squealed with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, god, Shane! There she is! Our baby!" Mitchie screamed like a little fangirl. "On live TV!" I laughed.

I got to admit though, I was a pretty proud father. Ever since Isabella was little, I always supported her in whatever she wanted. Turns out, she had her mother's lungs and voice. That first time I heard her really sing her heart out, when she was sixteen at her school talent show, I could have sworn it was Mitchie that first time I heard her sing at Camp Rock all those years ago. She was an exact replica of her mother, but with my hair.

I began chuckling to myself as I thought about her, all those good times Mitchie, Isabella and I have had together as a family as her interview on TV went on. Like the time we went to Disney World when she was four and paparazzi were swarming us (as both Mitchie and I had just released albums). Isabella saw all the photographers and thought they were taking pictures of her (she didn't ever mind being in the spotlight), so she began posing. The next morning, the photos ended up on Hot Tunes and she was so shocked to see herself on TV.

I decided to get back to watching Isabella, as reminiscing made me feel older than I actually was. Mitchie kept telling me that fifty is nothing, but come on, that's practically half my life.

"Who's your biggest inspiration?" Stephen asked Isabella.

"Well, my biggest inspiration is definitely my parents," she replied, "Shane and Mitchie Gray as you know. Since they were both singers, music has always been around me, and I think it's in my blood." She laughed, and I smiled. "They supported me in whatever I wanted to do."

Mitchie was completely in tears at this point. I knew how much she had wanted to be there, supporting Isabella for her first big, real interview for her first album. But ever since Isabella moved out to pursue her own career, she never really told us these things. I somewhat understood, though. Even though Mitchie and I have pretty much retired for now and aren't making any albums, every time we even just go to the grocery store we get hounded by the paparazzi, even more than Isabella. All they want to know is if we're thinking about recording more music, blah blah blah. Isabella doesn't want us there to take away the attention on her. As much as she loves us and always has, she's always been the type that likes her space.

Mitchie, being the sap she's always been, didn't want to "grow apart from her baby."

I looked back to the television as Isabella was just beginning to perform.

"Here she is, with her new album _Fearless_ coming out next Tuesday, the one and only, Isabella Gray!" Stephen introduced her.

"This song is dedicated to my parents, Shane and Mitchie. Well, it would be weird if it wasn't, seeing as it's about them," she chuckled, and began playing.

"_I'm five years old and it's getting cold  
I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you  
I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides  
Look now the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_."

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop till I forgot all their names

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I have an excellent father  
His strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother  
Inside and out he's better than I am

I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you

There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
Staying back and watching me shine and I didn't know if you knew  
So I'm taking this chance to say that I had the best day with you today

"I love you, mom and dad. Thank you everyone," she said as she smiled and blew a kiss as she walked off stage. I felt tears coming from my eyes, but they were happy tears.

I looked over at Mitchie, who was still crying. I let out a laugh. She's been such an emotional old sap lately.

"Hey, don't laugh at me, mister. It's not my fault you're too much of a man to cry." She smiled.

"Who said I wasn't crying?" Mitchie turned to face me, and cracked up as she began to wipe my face dry.

"Shane, have I ever told you how much of a great father you are?'

"Ehh, maybe once or twice." I smirked.

"Have I ever told you how much of a great husband you are too?

"I've heard that one a few times as well." I loved when she did this to me. It always made me smile.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Shane Gray?" She said, shaking her head. She then began to lean in and kiss me.

"Nope, never heard that one before." I laughed yet again, then began to kiss her back. We may be beginning to get old and wrinkly, but we've still got it.

"Mitchie, I love you.'

"Shane, I want to be here with you until the end of time. When our kids have kids. Then when our grandkids have kids."

"Me too."

"Can you two get a room please?" Aaron interrupted as he walked into the living room. "And who said I was ever having kids?" I turned to face my son.

"A, this is our house, our rules. B, you're nineteen now and you could have moved out over a year ago if you really wanted. C, it's not our fault you're too lazy to go find an apartment. D, you better get married and have grandkids, otherwise we'll disown you. Got it?" I resumed to kissing Mitchie.

"God, mom and dad, you two are so sick," he muttered as he stormed out of the room.

Mitchie and I just laughed.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! **  
**I'm working on some more Cam Rock Fanfics so follow me on Twitter (TheJonasForce) and I can give you updates/spoilers if you want. The link is also on my profile. :D**  
**Please review guys, it means the world to me to know you guys like it! If you want me to continue and have ideas for the story, just let me know in your review!**

**Thanks so much guys.**

**xoxo -Lizzy**


End file.
